Baka Highschool
by Aoi Rin Oukumaru
Summary: Summary menyusul. WARN : alur berantakan, OOC, Typo, nggak nyambung.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto x Naruto

Kenji Inoue x Baka to Test

Pairing : Naruto x Ino x Hinata

Rate : ? ( mungkin T )

Genre : humor ( walau mungkin garing dan nggk lucu ), romance ( saya usahakan maksimal )

Gomenasai minna sudah muncul lagi dengan fic yang baru. Hountou ni Gomenasai

Ya disini saya akan membuat fanfic tentang masa SMA dari para tokoh Naruto. ( hehehe karena fanfic jadi maaf kalo nggk sesuai keinginan kalian ). Demo, saya membuat ini setelah saya menonton anime Baka To Test to Shoukanjuu. Dan kalo masalah pairing itu udah nggak bisa diubah, gomenasai minna.

WARNING : banyak typo, humor garing, dan bikin mata perih, OOC Character!

Baka High School

Chapter 1 : Aku, Ujian dan Orang Idiot.

Naruto P.O.V

Yosh, aku sudah belajar mati-matian untuk ujian penempatan ini. Aku akan membuktikan kalau aku bukan orang bodoh. Oh ya sebelum itu perkenalkan nama ku Naruto Uzumaki, saat ini aku murid tahun kedua di Konoha High School. Tentang sekolah ku, ini merupakan sekolah terbesar di Konohagakuen. Ya, sekolah yang cukup terkenal se-Jepang, mungkin karena disini memiliki system yang disebut….. dan menggunakan nilai dari masing-masing mata pelajaran sebagai poin tempur. Disini akan jelas terlihat perbedaan antara orang pintar dan idiot, cukup mudah membedakannya yaitu di kelas mana kau berada.

Kelas terbagi menjadi 6 untuk setiap tingkatan. Kelas A adalah kelas dengan fasilitas yang mirip hotel bintang lima, dan failitas itu akan terus menurun sampai pada kelas F yang merupakan kelas yang berisi orang Bodoh!. Gah ! aku tidak akan berada di kelas itu, aku yakin kalau aku akan ada di kelas B atau C.

Aku harus maksimal dalam mengerjakannya.

" test DIMULAI ! " aku mulai membalikkan kertas ujian itu, aku harus teliti dalam mengerjakannya. Hal pertama aku harus mengisi nama ku terlebih dulu.

" ahh…ano…" heh? Suara apa itu ? ( jangan berpikiran mesum ). Aku menoleh kesamping dan aku melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo, berkulit seperti susu, matanya juga berwarna putih dan O-O-O-Oppai nya…. Argh apa kau pikirkan baka, bukan saat nya aku memikirkan itu. Tapi, dia memiliki oppai yang besar dan indah… GYAH AKU MELAKUKANNYA LAGI….TERKUTUK KAU OTAK MESUM. ( kau sama saja mengutuk diri mu sendiri dasar bodoh ). Kalau tidak salah dia adalah Hyuga Hinata, bagaimana aku mengenalnya? Kami dulu pernah satu kelas pada saat masih SD.

" Hyuga-san daijobu ka ? " dilihat dari kondisinya, muka yang merah dan pandangan matanya…apa dia gugup? Ya, wajar juga kalau merasa gugup karena ini adalah ujian yang menentukan kelas mu satu tahun mendatang.

Tapi dia mulai terlihat sempoyongan dan…WAH DIA PINGSAN..aku bergerak menghampirinya.

Naruto P.O.V end

" Naruto Uzumaki, meninggalkan ujian akan mendapat nilai 0 " aku menoleh dan mendapati guru ku berdiri di depanku. " tapi sensei, Hyuga-san pingsan "

Hinata P.O.V

Sepertinya demamku mulai tinggi dan badanku mulai berat. " Naruto Uzumaki meninggal ujian akan mendapat nilai 0 " Uzumaki-kun kau mengkhawatirkanku ? " tapi sensei, Hyuga-san pingsan " ah…aku mengantuk.

Hinata P.O.V end

.

.

.

.

Anak berambut kuning dengan jampang mencapai rahang atas, memiliki tiga kumis kucing dimasing-masing pipinya, bermata biru laut dan memakai seragam Konoha High School tengah berlari menuju ke sekolah tersebut.

" Naruto Uzumaki, kau terlambat datang. Acara pengumumannya sudah selesai " Naruto sudah di hadang oleh orang berwajah sangar dengan penutup kepala dan memakai setelan jas guru.

" Ini miliki " Naruto menerima surat itu, saat ingin membukanya dia mendengar suara dari orang didepannya.

" Aku pikir kau adalah orang yang bodoh Naruto ternyata aku salah tentangmu " Naruto dibuat binggung dengan perkataan dari Ibiki Morino. Dia pun membuka surat itu.

" Ternyata kau orang yang sangat Bodoh " terpampang huruf F di dalamnya. " Heh! Naniii ! "

.

.

TBC or DELETE?

Mungkin cerita terngawur yang saya buat…hehehehe

Ya Cuma buat uji coba dulu…kalo responnya Positif saya Lanjutin…

Sekian

Aoi Rin Oukumaru Log Out


End file.
